


In Love With Your Song // Skephalo highschool band AU

by neilan17



Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: AU, Band, Highschool AU, M/M, MCR, Minecraft, Skephalo, dream6d, highschool, minecraft youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilan17/pseuds/neilan17
Summary: Ever since Zak heard Darryl play the guitar after school, Zak couldn't stop thinking about his talent. Zak kept on going to the music room to see if Darryl was there again, playing on his guitar, and when the two boys bond over music, they make a decision that changes their whole relationship.~Hi!This is going to be my first ever Skephalo/Dream6d fanfiction, so please excuse my poor writing of their personalities.This fanfiction will mainly stay to the Skephalo route, but don't worry! If you like the story, you can always check out the Prequel on how Vincent and Clay met!It will be posted as soon as I'm finished this book~(There might be a few extreme limes, but I will put a warning on each)Please enjoy!((THIS WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD, IM ONLY COPING AND PASTING IT. FOR FULL EXPERIENCE WITH MUSIC AND TEXT, PLEASE READ IT ON MY WATTPAD @diet_coke_17Thank you <3
Relationships: Skephalo / Dream6d
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Darryl walked into his room, and gently placed his bag beside the door he walked into. He sighed and felt relived that the day was finally 'over'.   
He collapsed on his bed and took his phone out of his pocket. He opened it and looked through his notifications, there were mainly all Twitter and Snapchat icons spread through-out his screen. He closed most of them apart from the interesting tweets he got peek of in the message.  
He knew his mom would walk in the door any second and ask him how school was, then tell him what chores he has to do as she goes shopping for the day. It was a Monday and his mom always said 'No people in the shops on Monday, that means less lines!' but he knew this wasn't true, there were always the same amount of lines in the shops.  
Darryl heard footsteps coming up the staircase beside his room, he quickly turned off his phone and put it under his pillow and grabbed his bag. As soon as he unzipped it, his mom walked in.  
''Hey sweetie! Just popping in to see how you're doing!'' she said in a cheery voice.  
''I'm fine, I was just about to start studying.'' Darryl replied.  
''That's great, I'm going to head to the store in a few minutes, anything you need?''  
''Maybe just some Coke, or a soda of some sort,'' he said, ''Alright, don't forget to hoover upstairs, and could you please unfreeze the chicken for me while I'm out?'' Darryl nodded in reply.  
''Thanks sweetie! When I come back I expect you to be working hard on your studies as always!'' His mother smiled warmly, ''Alright, thanks mom,'' Darryl smiled back.  
As soon as his mom left, he sighed once more. He was feeling too tired to do anything. Darryl closed his door after his mom, and sat back down on his bed.   
He looked around his room, it was clean and not crowded with posters or stickers of some sort, he only has a small gay pride flag hidden from sight on his wall behind his laptop. If you ever closed the screen it would reveal the flag, and Darryl never closes his laptop when his parents are in the house, just in case. He knows his mum won't barge in and start cleaning or dusting, since he kept the tidiness himself.

Darryl heard his mom's car drive off, and he immediately reached to grab his electric guitar.  
He got up and sat down on his computer chair, plugging in his guitar to his speaker and switching the 'on' button up. He turned down the volume on the speaker to make sure it wasn't too loud and strum the strings, he turned the knob up by a little bit and continued to play Mama by My Chemical Romance.   
Darryl might not seem like the guy who would enjoy listening to rock music, he has nerdy glasses that always slide down the bridge of his nose, and his hair was always a bit messy. He has small circles underneath his eyes, from all the nights he spent up studying late to keep his straight A's. In all honesty Darryl really liked the most obscure things you would never expect a nerd to like. He listens to My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco and Twenty One Pilots. Once when he was playing NaNaNa out loud in his room, his mother thought he was going to rebel and join a gang, but he reassured her that he just liked the song and that she was over-reacting. His dad never really minded the music, since he himself also had a interest in rock, he is the reason why Darryl has a guitar, as his father offered to give him his old guitar, his mother was dubious of the idea, but reluctantly agreed. Darryl was delighted, and on he first day he got it, he already started learning how to play it, with hours and hours on end.  
Darryl practiced so much that he had to get plasters on his fingers because they were begging to be cut by the metal strings. Darryl didn't mind though.

After a few minutes of playing the guitar, Darryl heard a car pull up his drive way.  
He looked put the window and saw his mum leaving the car with 2 shopping bags.  
'oh no no no!' Darryl thought 'I didn't do my chores! I thought I was only playing for 10 minutes!'

He heard the door click open, a rush of cold sweat swept through Darryl as he could feel himself starting to panic. Instead of doing anything, he just stayed in his room. Shortly he heard the familiar noise of the stairs creaking as someone went up them. His door opened in a flash, and he saw his mom, looking at him with a confused look. ''Why didn't do your chores,'' she said ''what were you doing when I was gone?'' His mom looked at Darryl's hands, and saw he was holding his electric guitar. Her eyes turned into a disappointed and angry look.  
''I knew letting you play that thing would distract you from real life!'' She said in a raised tone.  
Darryl stared at her in shock, he knew she didn't adore his music interest, but he never knew he would get screamed off for doing what he enjoyed! ''And every evening I hear you play that rebellious music! I don't know what has gotten into you, I never knew that you would ignore me for that damn instrument!'' she exclaimed. Darryl couldn't believe her words, was he really ignoring her for the music? Was he disappointing her?

''You better find a different place to play that thing, because I wont tolerate it anymore!''

~

Darryl started to pack his notes when the bell rang, signalling all the students that they were free to go home and enjoy the rest of the day for themselves. Darryl stood up, and picked up his bag slowly putting it on his back. He took out his phone and plugged in his earphones. When he was heading for the door, some students pushed past him, almost causing him to drop his phone, luckily, Darryl cought it before it hit the floor. Darryl looked at the students backs and waited for them to leave the class before him. He said goodbye to the teacher and wished him a good evening and went off.   
Darryl thought for a moment, he really was feeling like playing on his guitar today, and he knew he couldn't do it at home, so he decided to check of there was any club in the music room. As he was walking down the stairs, heading for the 1st floor, he put in his headphones and started to play 'Death of a bachelor' by Panic at the Disco. The high school Darryl was attending was surprisingly huge, each hallway had around 5-6 classrooms and many lockers. To get to the music room Darryl had to pass the gym, and as Darryl walked past he saw that some boys were doing a basketball practice inside. He glanced at who was playing, and he recognized a few boys from his Math and Chemistry class.

Darryl reached the music room and took out his earbuds. He gazed into the classroom through the window on the door, and saw no one there. He opened the door and asked if anyone was in the classroom, just to make sure. There was no reply, and Darryl was sure that the classroom was empty. He walked in and pulled a chair next to the speaker that was located in the right corner of the class. He placed his bag against the speaker and looked inside the closet for a electric guitar, and too his luck, there was a white guitar there. He strummed the guitar and he cringed at the untuned sound. He instantly knew that no one had played the instrument in a while. He grabbed the guitar and returned to his seat beside the speaker. Darryl started to tune the guitar, slowly but surely, the instrument was tuned back into its correct sound.   
He plugged in the guitar to the speaker, and switched the speaker on. Again, he turned down the volume to make sure the speaker wasn't on the highest setting and strum the guitar once more.

This was perfect! Darryl could bring his guitar to school tomorrow and he could tell his mom that he stayed at the library to finish his schoolwork! He thought for a second, no one knew Darryl played the guitar, and if he randomly starts to bring a guitar in, people would ask him questions. He brushed the thought off and started to play 'House of Wolves' by My Chemical Romance. He started to relax and played his heart out, sometimes singing the lyrics quietly to himself.

~~~~Zak~~~~

''Alright, see ya next time guys!'' Zak said as he left the men's changing rooms. He has just finished his basketball practice, and he was heading out of school to finally go home.  
As Zak walked down the quiet hallway, he could hear his trainers gently pressing against the tiles, making an almost inaudible sound. He liked the silence of the school corridor, some may find it eery and unnatural, but it relaxed Zak. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by some music echoing down the empty hall. Zak, the curious boy he is, investigated where the sound as coming from.   
After a few moments of turning around looking into the classrooms, Zak came to the conclusion that someone was in the music room. As he got closer tot he music room, Zak slowly recognized the instrument and song being played. Someone was playing 'House of Wolves' on a electric guitar, and boy were they good! You'd think Ray Toro was playing that! Zak stood in front of the door of the music room, he peered inside and saw someone sitting in the left corner of the room, hovering over a white guitar as it was plugged in the speaker. Zak opened the door as quietly as he could, making sure the person playing didn't hear him. It appeared to be a dirty blond boy playing the instrument. He had a dark red sweater on, and black ripped jeans. Zak walked up to the person and then the boy tuned around, his face red with embarrassment. The boy had a pair of glasses on that were slowly sliding off the bridge of his nose.

''Oh, uhm, I never knew the room was being used today, I-I'll leave and let you do your thing-'' the boy said in a rushed voice. Zak's eyes lit up in amusement and shook his head and put his gym bag down beside the boy's chair.  
''No, don't go, I'm just coming back from a basketball practice and I heard you play on the guitar! It was really good- Oh wait, weren't you play House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance'' Zak said. The boy readjusted his glasses and looked at Zak, he looked a bit shocked, but then his expression relaxed. ''Oh, yeah, you've heard of them?'' the boy asked. Zak only nodded in reply and gave the boy a huge smile. ''Yep! Their music is so cool! Do you know their albums? Which is your favorite?''

Zak pulled a chair closer to the boy, and sat down, listening to the boy's answer, Zak then gave his opinion and they had a chat about the band.   
''Oh, if you don't midn me asking, what's your name?'' the boy asked. Zak put the palm of his hand on his chin and leaned on it ''Zak,'' he replied. ''Zak Carder, and you?''   
''I'm Darryl, Darryl Noveschosch, pleasure to meet you,'' Darryl said with a smile. Zak smiled back then opened his mouth to ask another question.   
''Mind if I join in?'' he said. Darryl looked a but confused. ''Can I join in with playing with you?'' Zak repeated and laughed. Darryl muttered a 'oh' then nodded his head. ''Great!'' Zak said as he got up and looked in the closet for a bass. Zak wanted to learn how to play the bass when he found out about MCR. He already knew how to play the ukulele, and he didn't want to learn new chords for 6 strings, so he thought the bass was his next best shot.   
After rummaging around in the closet, Zak found a un-tuned bass. ''Oof, it might take a while to tune this, mind waiting?'' said Zak, Darryl only replied with ''Take your time.'' Zak could hear the warmth in his voice, Zak's heart seemed to skip a beat, but he continued to tune the instrument.

Zak finally got the bass tuned and asked Darryl what song he wanted to play. ''Hmm,'' Darryl thought, as he picked up the electric guitar. ''Oh! Can you play 'The sharpest lives' by My Chemical Romance?'  
said Darryl. ''Oh my god, I love that song!'' Zak replied enthusiastically. ''Okay, on the count of three,'' Darryl started counting.  
''One,''  
''Two, one two,''

''Three!''

Zak started to play the starting chord of the song on his bass, and Darryl started basing the guitar, and after the first intro ended, Darryl started playing his chorus. Zak was bewildered at Darryl's talent, and soon he started to fall in the rhythm of the song as well. Zak couldn't help but look at how Darryl was playing the guitar, his fingers seemed to catch every chord perfectly, and they switched without touching a single string, not interrupting the sound the instrument made. Zak also noticed that Darryl's hands looked a bit uncomfortable as he held the guitar, there's another question to start a conversation! The two boys continued to play, then the last riff came, and Zak ended the song with his bass.

''Wow! You play really well!'' To Zak's surprise, Darryl actually was the first to talk. Zak felt his cheeks heat up at the praise and he smiled, ''Thanks! You're not so bad yourself!'' Zak replied happily.   
''But, I noticed that you looked a bit uncomfortable while playing,'' Zak said. ''Oh, yeah, this actually isn't my guitar,I just found it laying around here because I didn't bring mine, so I guess I'm just not used to holding it as I am at holding my guitar,'' Darryl said in a smile, he looked over that the clock that was located above the door of the class room. ''Oh shoot, I have to head on,'' he said in a bit of a panic-y tone. Zak looked at the clock and realized he had to get going as well. ''Oh me too, aaAAAah, I lost track of time'' Zak said though a voice crack. Darryl giggled and put away the electric guitar into he closet. Zak done the same with his bass and put back both of the chairs to their assigned desks.   
''Before you leave, uh, can I have your phone number?'' Zak asked. Darryl zipped up his bag and looked at Zak as his cheeks flushed into a light shade of pink. ''Uhm, sure!'' Darryl replied, Zak felt relived that the boy didn't deny his offer and didn't take him for a creep.   
Darryl reached for his phone in his pocket and dictated Zak his phone number. As soon as Zak made the contact, Darryl threw his bag on his back and headed for the door, ''See you around school,'' Darryl said as he smiled. ''You too!'' Zak replied smiling back.

Zak watched Darryl leave the room, and his heart felt warm inside. He was in a really good mood. Not only after his basketball practice with his friends, but he also found a person with the same interest in music as him. Zak picked up his gym bag and reached for the door handle, he opened the door and walked out, hearing the same quiet noise of the empty hallway.

~

Zak walked into his back garden and approached the back door. He stumbled for the keys in his pocket, and saw that they weren't there. He checked his second pocket and it was empty, a rush of cold blood swept though Zak. He opened his gym bag and looked inside, and then, thankfully, Zak saw his house key placed recklessly in his gym clothes. Zak placed the key in the lock and twisted it, opening the door. He walked in and sighed. He proceeded to take off his trainers and lifted them to put them in the front hall. As he walked past the living room to the hall, he saw the TV turned on. He figured he left the TV on this morning and forgot to turn it off. As he walked in the room, he saw someone sitting on the couch, and jumped a little when the person looked at Zak. ''Jesus Lauren, why didn't you text me you were going home early today?'' Zak asked the person sitting on the couch.

It was only his sister Lauren. ''Thought you were already home, so there was no point in texting.'' She replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. Zak rolled his eyes and put his shoes in the hall, then came back to sit down beside his sister. ''What are you watching.'' Zak asked. ''A show, but the more important question is, where were you?'' she replied. Zak tensed up a bit, but then answered ''Basketball practice,'' he said. His sister turned her head to him, and so did he.   
''I know you're lying,''  
''Receipts please,'' Zak replied with a smirk.  
His sister groaned, and looked back at the TV, while Zak giggled to himself. ''I know you're lying because you got so tensed up, and I can see the fear on your face!'' she said. 'shoot, she knows' Zak thought.  
''And what if I am? What would you do with the info?'' Zak said, trying to sound smart. His sister chuckled, ''I'll sell it on the black market'' she said. ''But come on, we hardly see eachother, spill the beans,'' she pleaded. Zak thought for a moment, 'It is true, i mean what harm would it be'  
''I was walking down the hall to go home from practice, and I heard someone play the guitar and I was like ''OOoh'' and I found out this guy named Darryl plays the guitar and he knows MCR so we chatted for a while and he gave me his number, he seems cool!'' Zak said with a smile. His sister turned to him once more.  
''Is he cute?'' she asked. Zak felt his cheeks get warm, and he stopped for a second ''Um, how should I know? We just spoke for a while I don't get why you're so interested,'' Zak replied looking down on the carpet. He started to think about Darryl's appearance, Dirty blonde hair that was a bit messy, clunky glasses that fell off the bridge of his nose, red sweater and black ripped jeans. He remembered the boy's emerald green eyes and how they shone when he was playing the guitar. Zak felt his face heat up even more, and he lifter his sleeve to his mouth. Lauren chuckled again and opened her lips to speak, ''Zak's got a cruuuuuush'' she sang out loud. Zak turned his head to her and protested, ''You're just being annoying now! No I don't! I mentioned HE as a BOY-''  
''That doesn't mean you cant have a boyfriennnd'' she sang out. ''UGHghhGhGhh'' Zak groaned and got off the couch. 

''I'm done talking to you, I'm going upstairs.'' Zak said and he stormed off, while Zak was walking up the stairs, he heard his sister yell after him, ''Don't you start texting him! You might find out you're gay!''   
''SHUT UP!'' he yelled and slammed his door with a thud.  
Zak sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He groaned into his pillow in annoyance, his sister just wouldn't go day without annoying him. Zak turned himself around to look up at the ceiling in a deep thought, recalling all the things that happened today. He remembered Darryl's goofy smile, and how such a nerdy looking boy could ever play the guitar so epicly. He sighed and reached for his phone in his jacket. He unlocked it and deleted all the notifications. Zak thought it would be a good idea to call Vincent and rant to him like he always would.  
Vincent was Zak's best friend since freshman year. They both met when Zak saw him sitting alone at a lunch table, and decided to join. Ever since then, they always had sat in the same table for lunch together, and always were there for eachother. Zak opened Discord and pressed his friends name in his DMs.

''Calling A6D#8749..''

''Mhmm, hello?'' Answered Vincent in a sleepy voice. ''Yo! Vincent! Can I rant to you or did I wake you up?'' Zak asked. Vincent sighed, but then Zak heard a different, also sleepy voice, ask a question Zak couldn't understand. ''Hold on a sec,'' Vincent said, then answered in a quiet voice. Zak got a bit confused and decided to ask Vincent after he ranted, because he couldn't keep all the annoyance in anymore. ''Ok I'm back, what do you need?'' Vincent asked.   
''Oh my god you won't believe what just happened!'' Zak said into the microphone. Vincent sighed, ''Lauren?'' he asked  
''It's always her! Why can't she just leave me alone and not annoy me? uGhGH'' Zak replied. He heard Vincent chuckle and then he told Zak to go on.

''So, when I was going back from practice, I heard someone playing the electric guitar and I looked and I saw this guy with blonde hair playing the guitar and I was like 'woah' so I walked in and he was like ''oh I'm sorry I thought this room wasn't busy'' n all that jazz, and I was like ''No its fine,'' and we had a talk, and he knows My Chemical Romance! We played a song together and holy shit he's good! Maybe better than you! So I got his phone number, and I really wanna text him but I don't know what to say,'' Zak said, Vincent was only humming along to what he was saying, signalizing he was paying attention. ''Ok, cool, but whats his name?'' Vincent asked.   
''Oh his name is Darryl'' Zak replied. He heard the same mutter voice say something and Zak got too curious and just asked ''Vincent, I hear a voice, is someone there with you?''  
''Uhhh, I'll call you back-'' and Vincent hung up. 

Zak heard a beep and put the phone from his ear to his pillow and looked at his reflection in the black loading screen. Zak sighed and locked his phone, looking up at the ceiling once more, thinking to himself. 'should I text him? I mean it would be weird if I got his phone number and never texted him.' Zak turned around again and unlocked his phone and pressed the message app. Pulling up his contacts, he typed the letter 'D' and pressed search. He found Darryl's contact and pressed the 'Text' option, and started typing.

Zak pressed send, unsure if the message was a good starter of a conversation. Zak immediately regretted his choice. What if Darryl blocks his number thinking its spam? What if Darryl doesn't feel like talking anymore? Zak could feel himself getting stressed, so he put his phone down and sat down on his computer chair. He grabbed his bass off the desk, seeing it already plugged in, he only need to turn the speaker on and he could play, and that's exactly what he did. He started strumming on his instrument slowly, hearing it make the sound he desired calmed him down. He started to play 'Party Poison' by My Chemical Romance. He fell into the rhythm of the song and started to relax, his mind letting go of all the stress he felt just minutes ago. Suddenly, Zak heard his phone vibrate on his bed.

'A6D#8749 is calling..'

''Hello?'' Zak answered. ''Yeah sorry about that, I can talk now'' Vincent said, ''So whats up?''   
''Oh, you heard all the important parts nothing special, just texted him and almost has a panic attack,'' Zak said half jokingly. Vincent sighed ''It's good to hear you're fine''  
''Mhm, but, I still wanna know the answer to my question,'' Zak said with a smile.  
''What are you talking about,'' Vincent replied, ''Oh y'know, just wanna know who you were sleeping with,'' Zak giggled at the last part of the sentence, ''wh- nO, WHAT?'' Vincent screamed into the mic. Zak laughed at his reaction and instantly fell into a good mood.  
''Pfftt dude, I was only joking!'' Zak said though his laughter.   
''Well it wasn't funny!'' Zak laughed at Vincent's reply even more.

~

After a few hours of playing Minecraft with Vincent, and laughing at their odd conversations, Zak decided to sign off early this night. The whole day was filled with so many memories he needed time to recall them all before he forgets any of them.   
''I'm gonna head to bed now'' Zak said to Vincent. ''So early?'' Vincent replied.   
''I'm not the one who had a nap in the middle of the day!''  
''True, true, alright sleeping beauty, cya at school tomorrow!''  
''You too baguette man!'' Zak replied. ''Don't call me that.'' 

And with that, Zak ended the call. He sighed and smiled to himself. He changed out of his jacket and put on a random shirt that was laying around, and hopped into bed. He turned off the lights, luckily the light switch as right beside his bed.   
Zak closed his eyes and started to remember all things that happened that very day. He got stuck on the memory of Darryl playing the guitar, and couldn't fall asleep. He needed to know if Darryl replied to him. He hadn't checked his notifactions on his phone for the past hour, not to get his hoped up, but, his curiosity got the best of him. Zak got up and grabbed the phone from his desk and, layed back down on his bed. He opened his phone and saw one new notification.

zak carder :p

'hey its me zak from the music room today!'

Darryl N ^^

'oh hi! didn't expect you to actually text me 0-0'

zak carder :p

'oh, do you not want me to?'

Darryl N ^^

'no! thats not what i meant :p'  
'i just wasn't expecting you to actually text me because i would waste your time'

zak carder :p

'pfft, please! ive got nothing better to do xd'

Darryl N ^^

'that could be a good and a bad thing hehe ^^'

Zak felt his cheeks warm up. Darryl did want to talk to him!  
Zak rolled over to the left side of his bed and smiled at his phone. He looked at the time on his clock and it read 23:43pm. Zak figured he could talk to Darryl tomorrow, because as much as he wanted to talk now, his eyelids were closing by themself.

zak carder :p

'its getting l8, wanna talk tomorrow?'

Darryl N ^^

'sure thing, ttyt :p'

Zak smiled once more and locked his phone, putting it under his pillow. He closed his eyes and let himse;f drift off into a deep slumber.

~

Zak woke up to a dreading sound ringing in his ears.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Zak groaned and turned his alarm off. He layed in his bed, trying to open his eyes, and when he finally did, the sunshine from his window blinded him. Zak sat up on his bed and let out a sigh. His body was aching from the basketball practice he had yesterday. Zak sat there on his bed, contemplating if he should go in today of if he should call in sick, then the memory of texting Darryl flew into Zak's mind, and he immediately got a pump of energy to go to school for once in his life. He stood up and grabbed a hoodie and jeans as he headed into the bathroom. Zak brushed his teeth and quickly got dressed. He went downstairs and headed for the kitchen. He saw his mom on her phone, and his sister eating cereal on the other side of the table. ''G'morning,'' Zak said, making his mom look up from her phone to look at him. ''Good morning! Someone is in a good mood!''  
''He has a boyfriend that's why'' Lauren said while chewing a mouthful of cereal.  
His mom looked at Zak with a bit of shock, and Zak shook his head ''NO, I don't, Lauren is just over exaggerating,'' Zak explained. His mom's expression relaxed then smiled at Zak. ''Oh alright sweetie, just letting you know I will accept you if you decide to date boys-''   
''MOM!'' Zak said in a annoyed tone, ''What? I'm just being a supportive mother!'' She said though her smile. Zak rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread ''You've ruined my mood now.'' Zak muttered underneath his breath. He grabbed the butter and made himself a butter sandwich. He grabbed a plate and sat down in between his sister and his mom. As Zak bit into his master meal, he asked his mom where his dad was, she replied ''He's gone to work early today, he should be home at around 7 o'clock''   
''Mhm'' Zak said with a mouthful of his sandwich in his mouth. As he took the last bite, he looked at the clock and told his mom he was heading to school. He grabbed his bag and wished his mom well.

Zak made it to the bus stop and waited for his bus to arrive. To kill time, he decided to scroll though his phone. He eventually got bored and plugged in his earphones. He put the earbuds in and started to blast Danger Days by My Chemical Romance. He imagined himself and Darryl playing the song, and Zak found himself getting flustered at the thought, so he brushed it off. A few minutes pass and the bus arrives, Zak hoped on and sat down on a empty seat. He put his head on the window and looked out on the world passing him.  
What after felt like hours, the bus finally arrived at the school Zak was attending. Zak got off the bus and walked through the school gates. The cold breeze flew though his hair, making him more awake by every passing second.   
As he was was walking, he saw his two friends, Vincent and Clay walking up farther before him. He took out his earbuds and decided to sneak up on them. As he got closer, their conversation was becoming more and more audible.  
''Really, that was close,'' Zak heard Clay say.  
''Mhm, it wouldn't have been that risky if you kept your mouth shut!'' Vincent said playfully, ''Hey, don't blame me! I was half asleep and so were you!''   
''Yeah but if Zak heard you while he called me he would get the wrong idea,''  
''Pfft, so? We can't keep it a secret forever.'' Clay said,   
''Yeah I know honey, but can we tell him when we are not half asleep?'' Vincent asked with his thick french accent.  
''Sure thing'' Clay replied with a laugh.   
Now Zak was just confused, what were they talking about? That didn't matter now, he needed to be sneaky. After a few moments of stalking them, Zak jumped between the two boys and yelled,  
''BOO!'' Vincent screamed and Clay jumped, while Zak was laughing his ass off. ''Not cool dude.'' Clay said to Zak in a grumpy tone. ''Yeah, I know, but its funny as hell!'' Zak said, tagging along with the two boys. Shortly they entered the school building.

~

Zak bought his food and headed to the lunch table his friends were seated at. He placed his food down on the table and sat down, facing Clay and Vincent as they sat next to each other. ''So, I already told Vincent about everything, but Clay, you need to hear this!'' Zak said in a excited voice. Clay only gave Zak in interested look while Vincent continued eating his apple.  
Zak told him everything, how he met Darryl, the teasing his sister made, and the text messages in the evening. He was making little hand gestures, and his eyes lit up when he said that Darryl wanted to talk to him. When Zak finished, Clay and Vincent looked at each other and smiled, Zak felt like he knew what was coming next. The two boys turned to look at Zak and their smiles slowly turned into smirks. ''No, nu-huh, I already got this talk from my sister,'' Zak said, he was slowly getting annoyed. ''No, NO don't even mention it!'' Zak wanted to sound fierce but his voice cracks ruined it. Vincent started to laugh and Clay joined in.   
Zak's face was heating up in embarrassment, he hated it when his friends laughed at him. He crossed his arms and made a annoyed face. The two boys opposite of him slowly started to die down from their laughing fit, and the both of them tried to catch their breath. ''Oh, so, you have no idea how love struck you sound?'' Clay asked as he was trying to catch his breath. ''I'm NOT love struck, okay? It's just exciting to meet someone with the same interest, y'know? A new possible friend!'' Zak replied. Clay just smiled and nodded.   
''What ever you say.''

''If you really want to see him again, you should go to the music room and find him!'' Vincent said. Zak looked at Clay, who started to nod. ''Hmm, I don't know.'' Zak said.   
''Come on! You said he could be a new possible friend!'' Clay added. ''Yeah, but-''  
''Definitely, you should totally go!'' Vincent cut him off. Zak sighed, but gave in. He didn't want his friends to pressure him anymore. ''Fine,'' Zak said in a sigh, ''I'll go to the music room, but I won't tell you guys what happened if you're going to laugh at me again!''

~

The bell rang and Zak started to panic. He started to pack up his books, and ran out the door, ignoring anything the teacher was saying. He rushed to the class Clay and Vincent had. Their schedule was almost exactly identical. As he approached the door, he saw Clay and Vincent walk out the door, both laughing and smiling. In the matter of seconds, Vincent saw Zak coming close and his face changed expression. ''Y'know, Zak,'' Vincent said as Zak approached them, ''This Darryl guy seems to be a bit too perfect, y'know?'' He said. Zak looked at him, confused. ''I mean, who can play the guitar better than me?'' Vincent said with a smirk. Clay smiled and gently punched the french boy. ''Oi, don't be like that,'' he said, Vincent just continued to snicker. Zak groaned and sighed, ''Really motivational, Vincent.'' He said.

''Hey, I've told you not to use such confusing words around me, you know my English isn't perfect. Vincent said in an annoyed tone. Clay giggled and ruffled Vincent's hair, Vincent pushed Clay's hand away angrily and gently slapped him on the shoulder. Clay let out a over exaggerated gasp and then smiled, looking in the direction the three teenagers were walking.

The boys were heading to the music room, and half way there, Clay and Vincent took a turn and left Zak to walk to the music room by himself.   
''Good luck!'' Clay yelled after him, Zak just rolled his eyes and sighed as he felt a shiver run though his spine.

Once more, Zak was greeted by the empty hallway of the school, only the soft clack of his shoes filled the silence. The walk seemed much longer without anyone beside him to talk to. Zak reached the music room and stepped inside, ''Hello?'' he asked. Silence, he was alone. Zak put his bag down beside a desk and looked around the room more closely. He looked at all the posters about music, and he saw some pictures of the band club hung up on the wall. He took a closer look and saw the picture was taken in 2012. Zak continued his scavenge, and then he came across a certain guitar case. He walked over to it and unzipped it open. As Zak lifted up the top part of the case, he saw a red electric guitar inside. He look a closer look, and saw that the paint was a bright glossy color, with some scratches around the bottom. There were two white angel wings on each side of the strings, and the bar was a light brown color. He touched the strings, and they were made of pure metal. He picked it up and held it tight, making sure it didn't fall. He strum the stings quietly, and the instrument was perfectly tuned. Zak turned the guitar around and looked at the back of the instrument. 'New York, 1998, Sam Ash Music Store, 012125792.'

Zak widened his eyes, and he processed what was on the back of the instrument. 'This was made all the way in New York? Not to mention how old it is, 1998, woah..'

Zak hear the door of the music room click open, and he sharped his head up from the guitar and directed his gaze to the person standing at the door.   
''What are you doing with my guitar?'' It was Darryl, his tone was much harsher than the day before, and that startled Zak. He tensed up and quickly put the guitar back in the case. ''I was just uh, looking around the room and I saw this and wanted to check it out,'' Zak said. Darryl eyed him and the walked over to his guitar, and held it tightly in defense. Darryl looked down on the ground and then sighed. He looked up at Zak and opened his mouth to ask, ''Why are you here again?''   
''Just wanted to play with you again,'' Zak said trying to be cheerful, but failing. He didn't expect the boy to be so defensive about his instrument, and decided to not pull this point on anymore.

''So, uh, wanna play?'' Zak asked in an awkward tone, Darryl looked at Zak and thought for 2 heartbeats, eventually he said, ''Yeah, sure, but please don't touch my guitar, it's really important to me.'' Darryl said, and Zak just nodded. ''Alrighto'' he said and walked over to the closet to look for a bass. As he was walking to the instrument closet, Zak face palmed internally, he wanted to scream in embarrassment. He didn't want to make Darryl feel uncomfortable around him, he just met him! He could lose a potential friend. He opened the closet door and peered inside. The bass Zak tuned yesterday was left in the same place Zak put it the other day. He grabbed it and checked if it was still tuned. 2 stings were untuned, but that is expected for an instrument that wasn't played in a while. Zak tuned the two stings and pulled a chair over to the speaker Darryl had already set up. He got a electrical cord and plugged it in the speaker. He played a little tune to make sure it was working, and it was.

He sat down and looked up at Darryl, who was checking the sound of his strings. Zak gripped the bar of the bass as he looked at Darryl. He started thinking about what his sister and his friends taunted him about. 'Do I really sound love struck when I talk about Darryl?' he thought.

''Uhm, Zak, is there a problem?'' He heard Darryl ask him. Zak snapped out of it and realized he was staring at Darryl. Zak felt his cheeks flush up and he looked down. ''Oh yeah,'' he said as he put his hand on his neck, rubbing it, ''I just zoned oUT-'' Zak's bass almost fell out his lap, but he managed to grab it before it fell on the ground. Zak sighed in relief, and he heard Darryl start to giggle at Zak's clumsiness. Zak looked up at Darryl and pouted.

''Don't laugh at me!'' he said though a voice crack, that did nothing but only make Darryl put a hand over his mouth as he tried to resist laughing. Zak's face went all red out of embarrassment, and Darryl couldn't keep it in anymore. He burst out laughing and Zak sunk into his chair.   
''UghgHGHgHg, whats with people laughing at me today?'' Zak said in a groan as he stared at Darryl laughing. Zak's face wasn't red because of embarrassment, it was now starting to get red at the Darryl laughed. His cheeks puffed up into a light pink colour, and Darryl's eyes were filled with tears. Zak started to stomp his feet on the ground in annoyance, acting like a child. Darryl eventually stopped laughing to catch his breath. ''Oh, my goodness-'' Darryl said as he was catching his breath, ''I'm so sorry, I just-'' he giggled under his breath, ''You are just too clumsy!'' Zak sat up and held the bass.

''Are you going to continue laughing at me, or will we actually start playing some music?'' Zak said while getting a grip on his bass. Darryl smiled and looked at Zak's face. ''Okay, lets play!''

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and Zak started to panic. He started to pack up his books, and ran out the door, ignoring anything the teacher was saying. He rushed to the class Clay and Vincent had. Their schedule was almost exactly identical. As he approached the door, he saw Clay and Vincent walk out the door, both laughing and smiling. In the matter of seconds, Vincent saw Zak coming close and his face changed expression. ''Y'know, Zak,'' Vincent said as Zak approached them, ''This Darryl guy seems to be a bit too perfect, y'know?'' He said. Zak looked at him, confused. ''I mean, who can play the guitar better than me?'' Vincent said with a smirk. Clay smiled and gently punched the french boy. ''Oi, don't be like that,'' he said, Vincent just continued to snicker. Zak groaned and sighed, ''Really motivational, Vincent.'' He said.

''Hey, I've told you not to use such confusing words around me, you know my English isn't perfect. Vincent said in an annoyed tone. Clay giggled and ruffled Vincent's hair, Vincent pushed Clay's hand away angrily and gently slapped him on the shoulder. Clay let out a over exaggerated gasp and then smiled, looking in the direction the three teenagers were walking.

The boys were heading to the music room, and half way there, Clay and Vincent took a turn and left Zak to walk to the music room by himself.   
''Good luck!'' Clay yelled after him, Zak just rolled his eyes and sighed as he felt a shiver run though his spine.

Once more, Zak was greeted by the empty hallway of the school, only the soft clack of his shoes filled the silence. The walk seemed much longer without anyone beside him to talk to. Zak reached the music room and stepped inside, ''Hello?'' he asked. Silence, he was alone. Zak put his bag down beside a desk and looked around the room more closely. He looked at all the posters about music, and he saw some pictures of the band club hung up on the wall. He took a closer look and saw the picture was taken in 2012. Zak continued his scavenge, and then he came across a certain guitar case. He walked over to it and unzipped it open. As Zak lifted up the top part of the case, he saw a red electric guitar inside. He look a closer look, and saw that the paint was a bright glossy color, with some scratches around the bottom. There were two white angel wings on each side of the strings, and the bar was a light brown color. He touched the strings, and they were made of pure metal. He picked it up and held it tight, making sure it didn't fall. He strum the stings quietly, and the instrument was perfectly tuned. Zak turned the guitar around and looked at the back of the instrument. 'New York, 1998, Sam Ash Music Store, 012125792.'

Zak widened his eyes, and he processed what was on the back of the instrument. 'This was made all the way in New York? Not to mention how old it is, 1998, woah..'

Zak hear the door of the music room click open, and he sharped his head up from the guitar and directed his gaze to the person standing at the door.   
''What are you doing with my guitar?'' It was Darryl, his tone was much harsher than the day before, and that startled Zak. He tensed up and quickly put the guitar back in the case. ''I was just uh, looking around the room and I saw this and wanted to check it out,'' Zak said. Darryl eyed him and the walked over to his guitar, and held it tightly in defense. Darryl looked down on the ground and then sighed. He looked up at Zak and opened his mouth to ask, ''Why are you here again?''   
''Just wanted to play with you again,'' Zak said trying to be cheerful, but failing. He didn't expect the boy to be so defensive about his instrument, and decided to not pull this point on anymore.

''So, uh, wanna play?'' Zak asked in an awkward tone, Darryl looked at Zak and thought for 2 heartbeats, eventually he said, ''Yeah, sure, but please don't touch my guitar, it's really important to me.'' Darryl said, and Zak just nodded. ''Alrighto'' he said and walked over to the closet to look for a bass. As he was walking to the instrument closet, Zak face palmed internally, he wanted to scream in embarrassment. He didn't want to make Darryl feel uncomfortable around him, he just met him! He could lose a potential friend. He opened the closet door and peered inside. The bass Zak tuned yesterday was left in the same place Zak put it the other day. He grabbed it and checked if it was still tuned. 2 stings were untuned, but that is expected for an instrument that wasn't played in a while. Zak tuned the two stings and pulled a chair over to the speaker Darryl had already set up. He got a electrical cord and plugged it in the speaker. He played a little tune to make sure it was working, and it was.

He sat down and looked up at Darryl, who was checking the sound of his strings. Zak gripped the bar of the bass as he looked at Darryl. He started thinking about what his sister and his friends taunted him about. 'Do I really sound love struck when I talk about Darryl?' he thought.

''Uhm, Zak, is there a problem?'' He heard Darryl ask him. Zak snapped out of it and realized he was staring at Darryl. Zak felt his cheeks flush up and he looked down. ''Oh yeah,'' he said as he put his hand on his neck, rubbing it, ''I just zoned oUT-'' Zak's bass almost fell out his lap, but he managed to grab it before it fell on the ground. Zak sighed in relief, and he heard Darryl start to giggle at Zak's clumsiness. Zak looked up at Darryl and pouted.

''Don't laugh at me!'' he said though a voice crack, that did nothing but only make Darryl put a hand over his mouth as he tried to resist laughing. Zak's face went all red out of embarrassment, and Darryl couldn't keep it in anymore. He burst out laughing and Zak sunk into his chair.   
''UghgHGHgHg, whats with people laughing at me today?'' Zak said in a groan as he stared at Darryl laughing. Zak's face wasn't red because of embarrassment, it was now starting to get red at the Darryl laughed. His cheeks puffed up into a light pink colour, and Darryl's eyes were filled with tears. Zak started to stomp his feet on the ground in annoyance, acting like a child. Darryl eventually stopped laughing to catch his breath. ''Oh, my goodness-'' Darryl said as he was catching his breath, ''I'm so sorry, I just-'' he giggled under his breath, ''You are just too clumsy!'' Zak sat up and held the bass.

''Are you going to continue laughing at me, or will we actually start playing some music?'' Zak said while getting a grip on his bass. Darryl smiled and looked at Zak's face. ''Okay, lets play!''

Darryl giggled once more and grabbed his guitar. He nodded with a smile. ''You can choose the song this time, since I chose it yesterday,'' Darryl said calmly. Little did Darryl know, Zak started to record audio on his phone. He needed to show proof to Vincent and Clay that Darryl is a good guitar player, or else he will just sound more 'love struck'. Zak nodded and thought. ''Hmmm,'' Zak hummed as he thought, and eventually, that hum alternated into a tune, Zak's eyes lit up as he hummed thoughtlessly. ''Oh! How about Teenagers?'' He said.  
''Sure why not,'' Darryl smiled as he started to form the chord for the start of the song.  
''Do you know the chords?''  
Darryl asked as he looked up at Zak. He has stood up and he held his bass with a strong grip. Zak nodded and then looked at the bar of his bass.  
''One, two, One two three!''

(Play video above and skip to 2:33 and then 3:08)

Both Zak and Darry were playing their hearts out. Darryl smiled at how good they sounded, and he looked up at Zak, to see that he shared the same expression as him. Darryl hasn't felt this happy in a while. Darryl was destroying his strings, and when he got to his guitar solo, he couldn't help but get a but hectic, but it only made Darryl sound even better. As soon as the song was done, Darryl was panting softly, and Zak just smiled and then sat back down on his chair. ''Oh my god, we sound so good!'' he said happily. ''I'm glad you think the same way as me,'' Darryl said with a smile. Darryl put his guitar down on the desk beside him and unzipped his bag, taking out a water bottle and taking a sip. The turned the cap back on the bottle and sat down on his chair, facing Zak.

Zak put his bass on the ground and then looked at Darryl, he opened his mouth and asked, ''Not to be rude or anything, but you seem like a nerd, how'd you come across such epic music?''   
Darryl immediately got offended, but he tried not to show it. ''Well, I kinda just found their music on my YouTube front page, nothing that special.'' He said as he zipped his bag up and then placed it on the ground. ''And you?'' He asked. Zak leaned back on his chair and put his hands on the sides of the chair. His eyes averted Darryl's eyes, and he glanced around the room. ''Meh, I was just looking around my sister's room and I found a MCR CD, and being the best brother I am,'' Zak said with a calm voice. ''I stole it.'' Zak said the last sentence with a smug tone as he smirked. Darryl's eyes opened a little wider.   
''You have a sister?'' He asked. Zak replied with an instant,  
''Sadly yes, she is such a pain in the ass!''   
''Hey, language.'' Darryl said as he furrowed his eyebrow. Zak got an amused glint in his eye and replied, ''Okay, goodie two shoes,'' He said with a smirk. ''Hey, don't call me that!'' Darryl replied defensively. Zak giggled and put the sleeve of his jacket on his mouth as he closed his eyes. Darryl felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Zak giggle. He looked down, as he felt his cheeks flush into a light shade of pink. Zak stopped laughing and looked back up at the boy sitting in front of him. Darryl done the same and gazed at the small boy sitting prior of him.   
''So, you play any video games?'' Darryl asked.

~

''Cya Darryl,'' Zak said as he opened the door of the music room. ''Don't forget to text me your Discord!'' Darryl just simply nodded back, and watched the boy leave the classroom. He turned around when he knew Zak left the room. He looked at his red guitar that was placed on the desk beside the speaker in the corner. Darryl bent down and picked up the guitar case from the ground, and he carefully placed the guitar back in it's safe keeping. He zipped up the case and set it on the table as he bent down to grab his bag. He lunged the bag on his back and picked up the guitar case with his right hand, as he left the classroom he switched off the lights. The hallway Darryl was walking down was as quiet as a street on a Sunday morning. A few lights flickered in the hall as Darryl passed all the classes around him. His shoes made a soft noise in the silence, his bag was also making some noise as Darryl walked along the hall. Finally, he reached the exit door and pushed it open, the cold air hit his face as a small autumn breeze flew through his hair. Darryl inhaled the fresh air and started to walk to his house. 

After a short walk in the cold, yet calming, afternoon Darryl reached his home and he entered his house through the front door. ''I'm home!'' He yelled as he closed the door behind him. Instead of his mom greeting him with a sweet tone, his mom stormed up to him holding her phone. ''Where were you? You didn't answer my texts.'' she asked. Darryl got a bit confused and he took off his shoes, ''I was staying in the school library to finish some extra notes, and I needed a teacher's help to give me more information, '' He said in a jittery tone. ''And I'm not allowed to use my phone on the school premises,'' His mom eyed him suspiciously. Darryl was afraid he knew she was lying, he felt a cold sweat run across the back of his neck. His mom asked once again, ''Why do you have your guitar?'' Darryl let out a quiet, yet nervous, sigh, and started to walk up the stairs, as he walked, he said, ''You told me to find a different place to play,'' he said calmly, ''and I did.'' When Darryl finished his sentence he walked in his room and exhaled sharply, his voice was shaking. 'Oh my goodness, I said that so harshly, she's gonna scold me.' Darryl thought with dread. He put his back on his door and waited a few moments and listened. No foot steps, no sighs, and no shouts. Darryl felt relief rush through his veins, his mother wasn't going after him. 

Darryl placed his bag in the same spot as always, and the set his guitar case on its back on his computer desk. The case was about 2 centimeters longer than the desk, but it wasn't a problem and it stayed still. Darryl collapsed on his bed and sighed into his pillow. He stayed like that for about 10 seconds, then he turned his body because he couldn't breathe. He turned to his room. It was tidy and neat, and it made Darryl sigh even louder. His room looked the same as always. He reached for his back pocket and he took out his phone. He unlocked it and immediately went on YouTube. He thought watching a few videos would calm him down from his nervous yet irritated mood. He scrolled though his feed, and saw a bass cover of 'DESTROYA' and the image of Zak playing his bass popped in Darryl's head. The way he played the instrument with such good rhythm, and his laugh, oh his laugh. Darryl felt his cheeks heat up once more, and he put his phone down on the bed beside him. Darryl looked up at the ceiling, with his eyes wide open. He knew he was gay, he had numerous crushes on boys, but this time, it was different. Way different. This time he couldn't get Zak's voice put his head, the way his voice cracks when hes angry, and his giggle.

'oh my goodness, I've fallen deep haven't I? I've only just met him..' Darryl grabbed his pillow from under his head and silently screamed into it. He knew he was going to go though weeks of thinking about Zak, and he knew they were going to be hard.

~

Zak grabbed a cup from the kitchen counter and started to fill it with hot boiling water. After the cup was filled to the brim, he plopped in a green-tea tea bag and carefully placed the cup on the dining table, making sure not the touch the warm parts of the cup. He sat down and blew on his tea, hoping it would cool down faster. Zak grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see a notification, it read

Darryl N ^^  
'Here's my discord :p  
BadBoyHalo#1256'

Zak smiled at the notification, then copied the message. He opened discord and searched the username. Zak laughed internally at the name, it didn't match Darryl at all, instead of a 'bad boy' he seemed like more of a 'soft boy'. Eventually, a message popped up saying 'BadBoyHalo accepted your friend request'  
Zak looked at the boy's icon, it was a minecraft skin. It had black skin, a red and black hoodie and white eyes. Zak smiled once more and began to type.

Skeps#9014  
'wow'  
'that a cretaive name'

BadBoyHalo#1256  
'thanks' :D

Skeps#9014  
'i was being sarcastic XD'

BadBoyHalo#1256  
'oh >:('

Zak giggled at Darryl's reaction to his comment. Zak put down his phone and checked if his tea had cooled down, and it did. He took a sip and leaned back in his chair, it creaked at the movement. He stared at the wall facing him and recalled what happened a few hours ago. He smiled and cringed at some of his past actions, then he suddenly remembered the recording he made. He immediately sat up on his chair and grabbed his phone. He went into the gallery app and looked for the recording. It was there, and it was 3 minutes long. Zak pressed the play button and watched the screen hopefully as the video loaded. After a few heartbeats of silence, a loud guitar strum filled the quiet room. Zak looked at Darryl in the recording, then at himself. An idea suddenly struck into Zak's mind like a bolt of lightning. Excitement filled his stomach, as he pressed the 'send' button.

~

Zak sat down in his assigned seat and took out his Chemistry notes. As much as he hated the Chemistry, he was getting surprisingly high grades for this class. Normally, he would get C's and D's, but to everyone's surprise, he would get B's and sometimes A's in Chemistry. The teacher walked in the classroom, her heels clicked as she walked, ending the loud chatter of his classmates, shortly, the teacher began the lesson.   
Zak would start to day dream in the middle of the teacher explaining different things about compounds and elements, it bored him to the core. Before Zak could even snap out of his daydream, a crumbled note landed on Zak's desk. He looked around the classroom, looking for the person who threw it, and he saw his classmate, George, smiling at him, then pointing at the paper. 

George and Zak became friends from meeting different people, let me explain. So Dave, Zak's close friend, knew this boy called Jacob, and Jacob knew George, and they all met at a party Dave and his band were playing at. George knew how to play the bass, just like Zak did, so they immediately bonded. Zak uncrumbled the note carefully and read what it said 'what cha thinking bout? :p' Zak smiled at the little face George drew, and he grabbed his pen and clicked it to write reply.   
'just trying my best not to fall asleep. this is so boring! >:(' he wrote. He crumbled the paper back to its original shape, and waited until the teacher was turned around. When the teacher was writing something on the board, Zak threw the note. It landed at Georges feet, and Zak just looked at George apologetically. George picked the note up, but as soon as he got the paper to the desk, the teacher was staring the boy down. ''Hand me the note, George.'' The teacher said in a stern voice. George glanced at Zak then at the teacher. ''Miss, I was taking notes and I messed up, so I crumbled it and started a new page. I just dropped it.'' George replied with his British accent, the teacher looked over at his desk, and glared at George, with a cold look in her eye and the said, ''If this is rubbish, I'll throw this out for you.'' She said as she took the note from George's hand and flung the page in the bin, then went back to the lecture. George beamed a cold look at Zak, and he just gazed back apologetically, then returning his focus to the lesson.

After what seemed like hours, 4th period was finally over. As Zak started to pack up his chemistry notes, he noticed a person walking up to his desk, and it was no other than George himself. ''Well well, you're on the basketball team and you can't even throw a piece of paper correctly,'' George smiled. Zak rolled his eyes playfully and scoffed.   
''Just shut up about it, kay?'' Zak said. George smirked back and opened his mouth to speak, ''Welp, I'm gonna head on. See ya tomorrow at 5th?''   
''Sure, Cya Geo,'' Zak said as he zipped up his bag.   
George waved his hand goodbye and left the classroom. Zak watched him leave then he sighed. He put his bag on his back and walked out the classroom in a slow pace. Some kids pushed past him in the crowded hallway, they were all heading in the same destination, the cafeteria. 4th period had just ended, and everyone was looking forward to the 45 minute break from all the boring work school had to offer. Zak felt the nervousness build up in his stomach, just as it did the other day when he decided to send the video of him and Darryl playing in the music room to Vincent and Clay. He started to wonder what his friends would say about it, 'would they think he wasn't as good as I made him out to be?' Zak thought anxiously. 'No, he is amazing, but would they make fun of me?' Before Zak could even start overthinking more, he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned around, but saw no one there, then he looked to his right, and he saw Vincent grinning. 

''What?'' Zak asked.   
''What? What do you mean, what?'' Vincent said in a over exaggerated tone. ''Come on, we'll talk more about this with Clay.'' Vincent said as he turned to open the cafeteria doors. Vincent pushed the door open, and the sound of loud chatter filled Zak's mind, blocking out his worrisome thoughts. Zak looked around, and saw Clay sitting on the table the three boys would always sit at. It was hidden in the corner of the cafeteria, making it the perfect spot to not be noticed by supervisors in the hall. The two boys started to walk over to the table, and they both sat down once they reached it. Vincent sat beside Clay, and Zak sat on the other side of the table, facing the two boys. Zak took off his bag and tossed it under the table, then he felt Clay kick the bag to Zak's feet. He gave Clay an annoyed look, but then turned to Vinecnt, who had opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the boy sitting beside him. ''So, you're really determined to show us how great this Darryl guy is, huh?'' Clay said with a smirk. Zak felt his cheeks heat up, he glanced over at Vincent, who just started nodding. ''I mean, we get you're in love but come on,'' Vincent said in a playful tone. Zak groaned and let his head fall back his neck. 

''Listen, he could be a potential new friend, just like I said before!'' he said in an annoyed tone. ''Why do you two always make this seem so weird?'' He asked as he looked up at Vincent, who had his phone under the table. Adter a few heartbeats, Vincent finally spoke. ''Well,'' Vincent started, not looking up from his phone, ''If we watch the video you made, uh, oh, right here!'' Vincent said as he put the phone on the table, placing it so Clay and Zak could see the video playing on the phone clearly. It showed Zak and Darryl playing, and before Zak could ask what was wrong about it, he saw that in the video, he started to look at Darryl play, it wasn't a glance, it lasted for more than 10 seconds, and Zak's cheeks heated up more. Vincent paused the video, then looked at Clay, who was widely grinning. ''No, no. I'm not taking it from you two again,'' Zak said, ''Don't even start! I was just looking at how he was playing because he was good!'' Zak exclaimed. He tensed up and tried to look tough, but only ended up looking like a angry hamster. Deep inside, he knew this wasn't the only reason he was staring at Darryl for so long, he really liked seeing the dirty blonde boy looking so thrilled as the both of them played. It made his heart melt.  
''You're really bad at lying Zak,'' Clay said, making Zak jerk his head up.  
''I'm not lying! How would you even know anyway? Bet you can't even see through all that hair covering your face,'' Zak said in an annoyed tone. It was true, he really thought Clay couldn't see that well, since he was always bumping into tables and walls. Clay had an (what Zak would call it) obsession with covering his face, with his hair, hoodie, sometimes even hands. At first Zak was weirded out by this behavior, but soon got used to it.   
''Takes a good liar to know a liar.'' Clay said smugly, but then Vincent kicked Clay's leg under the table. ''Ow!'' Clay winced in pain as he bent down to grab his leg. Zak smiled, ''Ha! You deserve it!'' As soon as Zak finished his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his shin. ''OwUch,'' Zak exclaimed through a voice crack. Vincent scoffed and then grabbed his phone and out it back in his pocket. ''The first kick was for Clay forgetting about everything we talked about, and the second one was for Zak being a jerk.'' Vincent said through his thick french accent. Zak glared at Vincent, but Clay rolled back in his chair in pain. The sight for seeing Clay being so helpless made Zak snicker under his breath, and just for that he received another kick. ''Vincent will you sToP'' Zak said angrily. Vincent shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Zak rolled his eyes and huffed angrily. ''Why don't you two just cut it out? Come with me to see Darryl after school and see how good he is at the guitar for yourselves, and stop making it seem like I have a crush on that guy!'' Zak said. Vincent looked at Zak, then turned to Clay. He was still in pain, but still managed to look at Vincent. ''Fine,'' Vincent said looking back at Zak. ''We'll meet Darryl.'' Clay nodded, finally recovering from the pain in his leg. 

Zak sighed and put his elbows on the table, then leaning his hand on his cheek, looking away angrily. ''I hate you guys.''   
Vincent smiled and Clay snickered. ''Yeah we know shortie,''   
Zak groaned and looked out the window beside the table. 

~

Darryl plugged in his guitar, and sighed. He had waited for 10 minutes for Zak to show up, and he eventually came to the conclusion that he wasn't coming, so he started to play by himself. He had an urge to play the last bridge of Mama by MCR, but he always played it, so he tried to remember other tabs for other songs he enjoyed. He couldn't think of any, and just gave in, and let his fingers strum against each string. He leaned back in his chair, as the sound of his guitar filled the quiet room. He repeated the bridge twice, then he decided to play the full song.  
He stood up, and started to play, finally starting to feel the rhythm of the song. As he got to the chorus, his fingers started to feel the metal strings slowly start to pierce his skin, but he ignored the pain, he knew he was just getting started. He got to the last bridge, and when he played his last strum, he heard someone behind him exhale with a smile. He turned his head around and saw Zak, smiling at him, and two other figured behind him. Darryl's face heated up and he could feel the tips of his ears go red.  
Darryl glanced at the two boys behind Zak. One of them was short, but slightly taller than Zak, his hair was a hazelnut brown shade, and his skin was very pale, with a few freckles scattered along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He had a black sweater on, it was similar to Darryl's, so he figured the sweaters were made by the same brand. He also had one of the rubber bracelets you'd get for one dollar. As for the other boy, he was much, much, taller than Zak and even himself. He had dirty blonde hair that grew up past his ears, some hair strands were covering his eyes. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, with a black hoodie wrapped around his waist which overlapped his black dark, almost black, navy jeans.  
'How long had they been there?' Darryl thought nervously as he looked away, embarrassed, 'I thought he wasn't going to come!' Darryl was so embarrassed that no words came out of his mouth he just looked at Zak, then the two boys that were behind him. He started to feel his hands slightly tremble.   
Zak noticed how shaken the boy was and opened his mouth to try and calm Darryl down by giving him an explanation. ''So, hi Darryl,'' Zak inhaled and turned to look at the figures behind him, ''Sorry I'm late, I wanted to get these two idiots over here to play with us but they forgot and were half way to the bus stop, so I had to run after them!'' He said in an annoyed tone as he turned back to Darryl. 

Darryl held his guitar closed to his chest, and only muttered an 'oh', still embarrassed. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose,and looked over at the two boys. ''Hello,'' the shorter male said through a thick french accent, ''I'm Vincent, nice to finally meet cha,'' He said as walked over to Darryl and raised his hand. Darryl put his guitar on the table next to him and shook the hand while looking down, trying not to make eye contact with the boy, but still trying to seem friendly.  
'What does he mean by 'finally meat cha'?' Darryl questioned himself anxiously, but before any other thought could rush into his head, the other taller boy started to speak. ''Sup, I'm Clay but I think we've already met before?'' the other boy asked. Darryl looked up, and took a look at the boy's face as Vincent returned to his spot closer to Clay. He knew he recognized him, but wasn't sure from where. ''Oh, uhm, I do recognize you, but I'm not sure from where..'' Darryl said in a quiet voice. Thankfully, Clay had heard him and opened his mouth in reply, ''Oh yeah,uh we have the same Physics class,'' Clay said as he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.   
''Oh,'' Darryl replied and he looked down on the ground again, he could feel his cheeks start to cool down, but he was still feeling a bit unnerved by the sudden arrival of two strangers he'd never met up until now. The room was filled with an awkward silence for a few heart beats, but then it got disturbed by a loud clap.   
''Instead of just standing around, how about we play something?'' Zak asked. Clay looked at him, then at Vincent. Vincent just grinned, and Clay looked at Darryl. ''Only if it's okay with him I guess,'' Darryl felt his cheeks heat up once more, he hated being put on the spot. ''O-okay..'' Darryl said through a trembling voice. He looked up at Zak, and saw him smiling at Darryl. He started to relax and gave back a small smile back. Zak turned to his two friends and pointed to the instrument closet, he explained that the guitars and other instruments were there.   
''I just realized I should pass on playing today,'' Clay said. Zak looked at him with a questioning gaze. ''Wait, why? I ran after you for nothing?'' Zak said, starting to get annoyed. Clay shook his head then said, ''Do you see any drum sets here?'' He asked, Zak then looked around the room, and then groaned. ''uGHGHGHhghgh,'' he said though a voice crack, ''I forgot, I'm so stupid,'' Zak sighed. Clay came over to him and bent down, it seemed like he was about to put his hand on Zak's shoulder, but instead he flicked Zak across for forehead. Zak stepped away in shock and put his hands over his forehead, rubbing it in pain. Darryl put his hand over his mouth, and tried not to laugh, but failed, and he giggled at the boys' goofy behavior. Zak stomped off and grabbed his bass from the instrument closet. He pulled a chair over closer to Darryl and the speaker, and sat down. He plugged the bass in the speaker, and looked over to Darryl.   
''They're crackheads, but they're nice,'' Zak whispered to Darryl, who he just giggled back in response.

''Found one!'' Darryl heard Vincent say from across the room. Vincent slowly pulled out the same white guitar that he had played the first day he want to the music room. Vincent held it tight, and then strum the strings, surprisingly, the guitar was still tuned. ''Wow, it's tuned,'' Vincent said in surprise, ''I'm glad that it is, I really can't tune guitars,'' He said with a goofy smile, Darryl just looked down at his own guitar, and gripped the bridge of it. He was still feeling very, very awkward at the whole situation. ''Okay!'' Zak said in a loud tone, so everyone in the room could hear him clearly, ''Since we are ready n' all that jazz, let's play!'' Zak said with his bass in hand.   
Vincent quickly walked over to the two boys, and plugged in his guitar. ''Right, but what are we playing?'' He asked. Zak hummed in thought, as he looked down on the floor below him, and before Zak could think of any song, Clay then spoke up. ''Why not ask Darryl?'' Clay said as he made eye contact with him. Darryl's cheeks flushed red, he could feel an anxious feeling in his stomach. He hated being put on the spot. ''Uhm..'' Darryl said quietly. He knew if he said anything he would stutter. 'Why do I have to be so awkward?'  
Thankfully, Vincent noticed how uncomfortable Darryl was getting and interrupted him before Darryl turned into a big pile of nerves. ''Well, we could do a vote? I know Zak has thought of one song because he looks excited already.'' Vincent said as he sighed, looking at the boy in front of him. Zak was already holding a chord on the bridge of his bass, his free hand was tapping softly on the bass' side. Zak just smiled, and then spoke up. ''That is a nice idea, right I vote NaNaNa,'' He said happily.   
''Really?'' Vincent said as his lips turned into a straight, thin line. Zak looked at his friend and pouted.   
''Yeah? I love that song,'' Zak replied.  
''I know that,'' Vincent said as he sighed,   
''You won't stop humming it at lunch,'' Clay added sarcastically. Zak pouted like a child and huffed, Darryl started to relax, and exhaled softy with a smile at Zak's goofiness. ''Don't call me out like that,'' Zak said and Clay chuckled.   
''Okay, so who wants to chime in and give us a different song to vote for?'' Vincent said. Darryl looked down on the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. After a few seconds of silence, Vincent hummed and then began to suggest some songs. ''Well, I have a few, there's Pump More Life by Solence, Heaven, also by Solence and maybe Sleep by My Chemical Romance?'' Darryl looked up at Vincent and then his eyes filled with excitement. ''Oh my goodness, you listen to Solence?'' Darryl asked.  
Vincent's eyes shone as well ad he replied, ''Do you?''  
''I thought I was the only one!'' Darryl replied as he smiled, all his nervousness was overlapped by excitement.   
''Oh, I really like Death Do Us Part it-'' but before Vincent could have finished his sentence, Clay interrupted him with a annoyed groan. ''What?'' Vincent asked with a whine.   
''You're gonna geek out again, nerd,'' Clay said jokingly as he smirked. Vincent let out a over exaggerated gasp and kicked Clay in the shin. Clay grabbed his leg and his face scrunched up in pain. ''That's the second time today! What the hell!'' Clay yelped and Vincent just snickered.  
Zak sighed and looked at Darryl with an apologetic look on his face, and then it turned to annoyance. Zak then snapped his head back to the two boys who were now slowly starting to argue.  
''Guys, we came here to play, not to witness another lovers quarrel.'' he groaned. As soon as Zak finished his sentence, Vincent gave Zak a angry look, his cheeks red and eyes wide with embarrassment. Clay just looked at Zak, his cheeks also turning a pink shade. Darryl just smiled to himself as he grabbed his guitar and sat back down in his chair, leaning back on the back of the chair. Vincent huffed and then looked at Clay. ''Wanna vote?'' he asked. Clay put his hand on his chin, his elbow leaning on his thigh. ''Meh, I really don't mind since I'm not playing.'' Clay replied. Vincent gave him a quiet 'alright' and then he turned to Darryl. ''And you? What song do you wanna vote on?''  
Darryl felt his cheeks heat up once again, then he looked over to Zak. His eyes were shining, basically begging Darryl to choose his song. Darryl turned back to Vincent, who was looking at him. He could feel his cheeks heat up even more at the spotlight being put on him. ''Um, playing NaNaNa would be nice..'' he said quietly. He heard Zak whisper a little 'Yes!' under his breath, and Vincent just smiled. ''Alright, NaNaNa it is!" Vincent said. ''Do you know the chords and tabs?''   
Darryl nodded, and then he remembered he had to ask something before they played. ''What part do you wanna play?'' he asked Vincent. ''I don't mind any,'' he replied calmly with his french accent.   
''Alright, can I do Frank's part?''  
''Knock yourself out,'' Vincent smiled back. Darryl nodded and then he grabbed the first chord of the song. ''When your ready,'' Vincent said to Zak. ''Okay, one, two, three!''

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Darryl started to strum the strings on his guitar, and so did Vincent. The sound of the two guitars over powered Zak's bass, but you could still hear Zak pluck away at the strings if you pay close attention. Clay was sitting on a desk near them, his feet were barely off the ground, and his hands were leaned on the table, keeping him steady. He was slightly moving his head left to right to the beat of the melody, clearly enjoying how smooth the rhythm of the song was progressing.

Darryl's solo came up, and he was rocking it. His fingers were pressed up against the metal strings more harshly than usual because of more people watching his performance. As the solo progressed, Darryl felt himself starting to hold his breath, as though this solo mattered if he was going to live or not. His fingers were starting to become sore, and Darryl could almost see the indents of the metal in his skin, but he continued to play. This was the first time, ever, that Darryl tried to play a song this perfectly. He would hate to slip up and embarrass himself in front of two new strangers. In front of two new strangers who seemed close to Zak. And that's exactly what happened. As soon as the solo was over, Darryl accidentally put his finger too close to the incorrect fret of the chord, and the guitar made a off-tone sound. But before anyone could notice, Darryl quickly moved his finger back tot he correct fret, and continued to play perfectly.

Darryl strum the last chord of the song, and then stopped playing. He looked up from his guitar, and saw that Vincent smiling at him. His face flushed up into a light shade of pink. ''That was surprisingly good,'' Vincent said.   
''Told ya! Now you don't have to tease me anymore,'' Zak said happily as he placed his bass on the table. A smile was plastered on the shorter boy's face. Darryl turned to Zak with a confused look spread out on his face. ''Wait what?'' He asked. Zak's facial expression changed in a matter of seconds, it went from 'haha, proved you wrong.' to 'oh crap'. Clay snickered underneath his breath as Zak tried to compile an answer. ''Well, uh-''  
''He told us all about this mysterious boy in the music room who can play the guitar.'' Vincent replied calmly, but Darryl wasn't as calm as the boy. His eyes opened slightly at the news, and he could feel embarrassment fill his stomach.   
''Why would you do that?-'' Darryl asked desperately.   
''I wasn't saying anything bad!'' Zak replied.  
''Oh so you're admitting it? Thought you would try prove Vin wrong,'' Clay added once more.

''Oh shut up Clay,'' Vincent said as he turned to the boy, who now had both of his legs on the table. ''Oh, so I can't talk now?'' Clay replied teasingly as he leaned in Vincent's direction.   
''You know what, this is a time where you should keep your sassy remarks to yourself-''  
''How was I being sassy?''   
''I- ugh, just, the last time you made a comment I swear to God I would have slapped you if I had the energy,'' Vincent replied, Clay just chuckled then pulled out his phone, totally ignoring Zak and Darryl looking at them, both of them confused and distraught at the situation. He looked at his device then he stood up from the table, walking over to Vincent who has a slightly annoyed expression on his face. ''Me and Vincent are gonna go now, the last bus leaves in 10 minutes.'' He said as he beckoned his thumb to the door behind him. ''Wait, what?'' Vincent said, his tone now normal, his annoyance eased. ''Go put your guitar away we are going now,'' Clay said. Zak opened his mouth to protest ''But you just got here!'' He whined. Darryl just stayed silent, keeping his gaze on Zak.   
''But I don't even-'' Vincent started but he got interrupted by Clay once more. ''Ababap,'' he said as he put his hand up, palm facing Vincent. The shorter boy just groaned and unplugged the guitar. He walked over to the instrument closet, he gently placed the guitar back in its place.   
''You're just gonna leave like that?'' Zak asked in a whine. Clay just put his hand to the door and stepped out, Vincent slowly trailing behind him. Before Vincent left, he turned back to Zak, and mouthed something Darryl couldn't quite make out, but clearly Zak did. His cheeks blew up into a light shade of pink, and he aggressively exhaled.

Vincent left, the door made a small clicking noise as it closed shut. Darryl still hasn't said a thing, he had kept silent. Zak felt like he upset the taller boy, but Darryl was just confused, he has no idea what to do or what to say. Had Zak really been talking positively about him? If so what did he say? What does Zak think of him? These thoughts rushed through Darryl's mind as he blankly stared at the ground, his facial expression was fustrated.   
The silence between the two boys dragged on for a few seconds, before Zak broke it with a sigh.   
''You probably see me as a creep now, I just-'' Zak stopped when he looked into Darryl's eyes. Darryl quickly looked away and exhaled. ''It's alright,'' Darryl turned away. He unplugged his guitar, and he zipped open his guitar case, ''It was just unexpected, that's all.''  
Zak was a surprised at how quickly Darryl changed his mood. He went from embarrassed, to frustrated, to calm. Darryl turned off the speaker, and he grabbed his bag, putting it on his back, then he grabbed his guitar case with is free hand. ''I'm going to head on as well,'' Darryl said. Zak suddenly blurt out, ''We can walk home together?''   
Darryl looked at Zak and said, ''What if we live in the opposite directions?''  
''We probably don't, considering this school is literally in the country-side and the houses are in the town,'' Zak said, basically pleading to tag along with Darryl. The other boy thought for a second, before replying. ''Whatever suits you, muffin.'' Zak's face heated up once more at Darryl's sentence. His blush was deeper than the one he has plastered on his face when Vincent mouthed something to him. Zak still was amused by this situation.  
''Muffin?'' Zak asked in amusement. Darryl suddenly stopped in his tracks, and he felt a wave of embarrassment rush through him. He turned to Zak, his face also becoming red. He made a 'Uhhh' sound, but then Zak giggled. ''And you're the one calling me goofy!'' He said as he grabbed his bag from the ground. He grabbed his bass, and shoved it in the instrument closet then closing it. He turned to Darryl and started to walk to the door of the classroom. Zak heard Darryl slowly walk behind him. He opened the door and walked into the empty hallway.

Zak put his hands up above his head, then linking them behind his neck.   
''It's weird, huh?'' Zak said.   
''What is?'' Darryl replied, wondering what he meant. ''Like, how these halls are always so loud n noisy with kids, but a few minutes later they're so quiet and calm. It's weird but cool.'' Zak let out a chuckle at the last part, which caused Darryl to smile. ''Yeah, it is pretty cool.'' Darryl said, his smile wasn't fading anytime soon, he knew that for a fact.

Zak pushed open the large doors that stood in his and Darryl's way. The doors swung open, and the autumn breeze hit Zak in the face like a bat. Zak stepped out eagerly, ready to head back home, and Darryl just breathed in the fresh air, finally starting to feel relaxed. Zak turned around to face Darryl who was behind him.   
''So, which way are you walking?'' Zak asked. Darryl thought for a good answer then said,   
''I'm walking in the direction of the bakery,'' as he pointed the way. Zak let out a 'aaah' noise before replying swiftly. ''I sometimes walk that way, but I normally take a short-cut to my house, to get there quicker,'' He said. Zak's hands were dangling about as he walked out the school, Darryl by his side. ''Sadly, it's in the opposite direction.'' Zak said, and Darryl just hummed.  
They both were walking on the footpath, occasionally a car would drive past them, filling the silence in the air. The street was surprisingly calm for 4:30pm in the afternoon. The wind blew from time to time, causing some crusty leaves to be slipped off their branches and swiftly land on the ground below the two boys. Darryl wasn't entirely frustrated in the silence that the pair held since he was more comfortable with the shorter boy beside him, but Zak clearly wasn't. Zak despised silence between two people, when he was alone, yes the silence is bearable and calming for a short moment, but when there's someone beside Zak, he has to start a conversation.

Zak let his hands swing around as he tried to think of a conversation starter. His head was faced onto the concrete below him as he thought, but then he felt something brush the side of his hand. He looked up and then saw Darryl, staring straight at the path ahead of them, not even daring to look at the boy beside him. His face was turning a little red, but then the taller boy put his free hand in his jean pocket. Zak looked at him and tiled his head. Darryl noticed this and then looked away while mumbling ''Sorry..'' he said. Zak just giggled and looked up ahead of him.  
''Dude, it's okay,'' he said reassuring Darryl. Darryl smiled and then looked ahead of him as well.  
The silence appeared again. Zak sighed quietly to him self but then Darryl mumbled something that was inaudible. Zak looked at Darryl once more ''What cha' say?'' he asked. Darryl looked down before speaking up. 

''I don't think your friends really like me.'' He repeated a bit louder  
''What?'' Zak squeaked, ''Yeah they do!'' he said as he quickly swished his hand up to his chest then let it drag loose again.   
''How do you know that,'' Darryl started, ''I was too awkward,'' ''So was I!'' Zak said.  
''You didn't seem like it.''   
''Well I was, Vincent and Clay definitely think you're a cool guy'' Zak stated, ''They're just a bit, stiff?'' Zak said with a unsure tone at the end of his sentence.  
Darryl snorted quietly before looking to his left. ''The bakery is this way, which way is your short cut?'' He asked. Zak thought for a second before pointing to his right. ''This way, though the Brookfield park.'' Zak said. Darryl let out a 'oh' sound, his grip around the guitar case's handle tightened. The unnerving silence filled the air once again. Darryl was staring at his shoes, certainly feeling awkward. Zak was just looking at Darryl's face, trying to figure out what to say, but before he could speak, his thoughts got interrupted.''Looks like we'e gonna split up now.'' Darryl said quietly, Zak just nodded. Before Darryl turned away, Zak had one more thing to say.

''Hey, y'know how you said that Vincent and Clay don't like ya?''   
Darryl's awkward expression dropped, and his facial expression turned a bit uncomfortable and fidgety. ''How about you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?'' Zak said as he put his hand behind his neck, rubbing it slightly. Darryl just looked at Zak.  
''That's of course if you want to, you probably have some other people to sit with-''  
''No, it's fine,'' Darryl replied softy, accidentally cutting Zak off. ''I know this makes me seem like a loner but I actually spend my lunch time in the library.'' Darryl said. He chuckled at his own sentence, his cheeks started to flush in embarrassment.   
''That's great! Well, not the last part but, you can get along with The gang now!'' Zak said happily, putting a smile on Darryl's face.   
''Well, I'm gonna head to the bakery now,'' Darryl said as he lifted his free hand and pointed to the direction that he was headed. Zak just beamed back with a large grin, and waved goodbye to Darryl. He turned around and sped walked in the direction of his house. 

Zak was over-joyed for some reason. Being with Darryl made him feel all jittery and happy, like he was meant to be friends with him. Zak smiled to himself as the walked down the street, his eyes were glued on the pavement below him, as he hopped over the cracks and partings in the old cement, looking like a child. Occasionally, Zak stepped on a leaf as it made a satisfying crunch sound. He just couldn't stop thinking about his interactions with the other boy, his pace slowed down, and he was now walking in a some what normal speed, he thought for a moment, all the teasing he received from his friends the past few days, including his sister's annoying comments.   
Then, Zak realized.

'Maybe I do have feelings for him.'

~

Darryl stepped out his math classroom, and turned his head into the direction of the library. His bag was on his back, and he readjusted his glasses with his finger. He sighed as the tall boy tried to push past some students who were blocking the halls.   
Most of the students were heading in the opposite direction that Darryl was taking, yet again, Darryl was one of the students who ate their lunch alone in the library, with no company apart from the books surrounding him. 

Darryl approached the library but he felt someone poke on his shoulder. Darryl jumped at the sudden interaction, and snapped his head around to face the person who poked him.   
''Zak, you muffin, you scared me!'' Darryl said as he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Zak just giggled at the taller boy's reaction to his action, and smiled widely.   
''Did you forget?'' Zak asked. Darryl gave the other boy a confused expression, but then it hit him. Darryl let out a 'ohh' ad his face flushed pink with embarrassment.   
''I'm so sorry, I guess I did forget.'' Darryl said looking away, and Zak just smiled.   
''You're lucky I has history before lunch today, it's right beside the library.'' Zak started, ''I would have thought you ditched me for some books if you didn't show up!''  
''Awch, don't say that,'' Darryl said playfully. ''I'd only ditch you if the book was, really interesting,'' 

Zak let out a offended gasp, and Darryl just giggled.   
''How dare you say that to your music buddy.'' Zak said with an offended tone. Darryl looked at Zak and then asked, ''Music buddy?''  
''Yeah! Bro, we are like the best at playing, so we are music buddies.'' Zak beamed.   
''Isn't that a bit childish for our age?'' Darryl asked once more, was Zak always this childish?  
''Nothing is ever too childish, how dare you say that!'' Zak replied jokingly, Darryl smiled and looked down at the ground.   
''Alright let's go to the cafeteria, don't want Clay and Vincent to think I died or something.'' Zak said as he broke the short, yet comfortable silence between them. Darryl nodded and followed Zak to the large hall. Not many students were in the hallways now, they were already in the cafeteria or were in some other room, doing who knows what. 

As the two boys walked in the hall, Zak immediately spotted his friends, chatting away at their usual table.  
''Come on, let's go- what the fuck?'' Zak said, his tone changing from jolly to confused.   
''Hey language, what are you cursing about?'' Darryl said as he narrowed his eyebrows at Zak's choice of wording. Darryl then followed Zak's gaze, and he saw what the smaller boy was looking at. He was looking at his friends, Clay and Vincent, both of their fingers intertwined on the table. Both of their faces blushed pink, smiling and chatting away. Darryl averted his gaze from the two boys to then Zak, who looked completely dumb-founded.   
''What the, since when?'' Zak asked himself quietly in a whisper. Darryl then realized, 'Wait, are those two dating? Did Zak know about this?' Another thought then hit Darryl like a bus, 'Was Zak homophobic?' He definitely wished Zak wasn't homophobic, and if he was, Darryl would be very, very uncomfortable around him.  
Before Darryl could say anything, he saw a sharp motion in the corner of his eye, he looked at the source and saw that Clay has noticed Zak, staring at the two boys, and jumped away from Vincent, snatching his hand away. Vincent looked confused and a bit heartbroken, but when he looked at what Clay was staring at, he said something to Clay that Darryl couldn't quite hear. Probably since he was on the other side of the hall, and the loud chattering around them, but it looked like Vincent mouthed the word shit.  
''Zak,'' Darryl asked, he turned his head to the boy, ''Are they dating?'' 

Zak slightly tilted his head, but then snapped his gaze to Darryl excitingly.   
''Oh my god they're finally datinG-'' Zak said though a voice crack. Darryl sighed in relief, and then chuckled at how excited Zak was. So Zak wasn't homophobic, considering how supportive he started to be. Without a second to think, Zak grabbed Darryl's wrist and pulled him to the table. Darryl's face flushed red at Zak's sudden motion, and Zak didn't even look like he noticed what he just done.   
Once the two boys arrived at the table, Zak let go of Darryl wrist, and pulled two chairs over to the table, one for him and one for Darryl.   
Zak sat down excitedly, he put his elbows on the table and leaned his cheeks on his palms.   
''Sooo..'' Zak said excitedly, he dragged on the word for about 3 seconds before studying the two boys in front of him. Clay had pushed himself away from Vincent as far as he could without falling off his chair, his entire face was filled with shock. While on the to other hand, Vincent's face was lit up with a bright red color, the blush pulled from his cheeks all the way to his ears, and he fidgeted with his fingers underneath the table. 

''Yeah so Darryl is here now, wow, yeah,'' Clay stuttered changing the subject immediately. Darryl looked down at the table, and muttered a 'yeah' under his breath and smiled.  
''Hey, dOn't change the SubJeCt!'' Zak said with another voice crack. Darryl giggled softly as Vincent said something in what seemed to be french.

Darryl could see himself belonging in this friend group, and he smiled.   
'What wonderful people I've met.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~

''No that's just stupid.'' Clay said sarcastically.  
''You're just stupid.'' Vincent replied teasingly. 

The two boys have been bickering over something stupid again, and Darryl and Zak were just forced to watch, as always. Darryl has now made a habit of sitting with the boys at lunch, you could say they formed a strong bond with each other over the past few days. Chatting, laughing, and even play fighting, they're all checked it off the list.   
Vincent and Clay had recently admitted to dating, which, really was a funny experience for Darryl to watch unfold.

''How did I not figure this OuT?'' Zak said with a voice crack. Vincent just let got a small giggle and intertwined his fingers with Clay's.   
''Wasn't it obvious?'' Clay asked, amused. Zak scratched the back of his head, trying to think.  
''I mean, I heard Vincent call you honey once?'' he said. Vincent choked on air, and Clay let out a short wheeze, ''WhAAaT?'' Zak whined.  
''And you didn't even think about the idea that they were dating?'' Darryl asked though a smile. Zak turned his head sharply to the taller boy and pouted, ''You're not helping.'' and he crossed his arms on the lunch table.   
Darryl turned his head to the two boys, and opened his mouth to ask, ''So how long have you two been dating again?'' he asked calmly.   
Clay thought for a second, but it was Vincent who replied, ''About, 8 months now?'' He said with an unsure tone and turned to look at Clay, who just nodded. ''Yeah 8 months.'' Clay finished.   
''UGhghghGH-'' Zak groaned as he placed his head on his arms, his groan was almost inaudible as he stuffed his face in his sleeves. Darryl couldn't help but laugh at his goofy behavior, he looked away from Zak and giggled. Zak lifted up his head so only his eyes were visible, hiding his cheeks and mouth, but a pink blush was clearly plastered on the boy's face.   
Out of no where, Zak sat up straight and looked at Clay and Vincent in realization, ''Hold on,'' he started, ''When I called Vincent that one day, and he was super sleepy and tired, I heard a voice with him, and when I asked about it he hung up,'' Darryl looked back at Zak, and then listened intently. ''Was that you, Clay?'' Zak finally finished.  
Clay's cheeks flushed up and he looked at Vincent, whose face matched the same color.   
''OH WOW,'' Zak exclaimed loudly as he leaned back in his chair. ''How can I be this duMB?'' He kicked his legs up and down underneath he table like a child. Darryl just burst out into a laughing fit, soon Clay and Vincent joined in.   
''STop lAUGHING AT mE-''

Darryl just took another bite out of his apple, and put his cheek on his free palm. Zak just exhaled loudly though his nose and leaned back in his chair.   
''What are they fighting about this time?'' Darryl asked as he chewed his apple. Zak looked over at the two boys, then back at Darryl, ''No idea, I wasn't listening.''  
''Neither was I,'' Darryl replied.   
''Hasn't their fighting gotten worse?'' Zak asked as he put his elbows down on the table in front of him, not taking his eyes off Vincent and Clay. He leaned a bit closer to Darryl so the other boys won't hear his question. Darryl's cheeks started to flush pink as Zak's face inched closer to his, ''Uhm, I'm not sure, yet again I wasn't really paying attention.'' He said as he leaned back. Zak hummed in response and didn't move. Darryl tried to move to his left, away from Zak's face, but his elbow accidentally knocked over Zak's water bottle, it wobbled and then spilled a bit of water on his sweater's sleeve.

''Oh my muffins,'' Darryl said in an annoyed tone, and Zak leaned away from the boy, giving him space to pick up the water bottle. Zak just looked at the boy, as Darryl put the water bottle back in it's original spot and then he quickly rubbed his wet sleeve, hoping it would dry quicker.   
Zak titled his head slightly to the side and looked at Darryl, ''Y'know, I've always wondered,'' he said, curiosity filled his tone, ''Why do you always say 'muffins' all the time? I mean, I get it, it's your thing, but like why?''  
Darryl stared at Zak, his face heating up, but then he looked away from Zak and then gazed down at his wet sleeve. ''It's kind of silly-''   
''I don't care if it's silly, I wanna know,'' Zak cut in, accidentally sounding a bit harsh. Darryl looked Zak in the eye and then said, ''Promise you won't laugh?''   
''Promise.''  
''Alright,'' Darryl shifted in his seat, ''So when I was younger, me and my mom would bake cakes and buns together, and I loved baking muffins. It was easy and quick.'' Zak nodded along with Darryl story, keeping quiet and listening closely. ''Well, I loved them so much I would randomly say 'muffin' in sentences, and it kind of evolved into a replacement for curses over the years.'' Darryl looked away, his cheeks heating up at the story he just told. Zak put his cheek on his palm.

''Aww, that's cute!'' He said as a smile crawled up his face. Darryl looked at Zak, as his face flushed up more. He lowered his head and a few strands of his hair fell over his eyes and glasses.  
''No it isn't you muffin,'' Zak giggled at Darryl's flushed reply, he put his hand over his mouth as he tried to hide his giggles.   
When Zak finally stopped giggling, he looked up at Darryl and said,  
''I like it.'' Darryl looked at Zak, a but confused. ''You do?''   
''Yeah, it's unique! I haven't heard anyone else say, 'What the muffins' instead of what the fuck,'' Zak laughed. ''Hey, language.'' Darryl replied sternly and pouted at Zak's choice of words. Yet again, he wasn't wrong. Zak just looked up at Darryl and scrunched up his nose as he smiled.   
Darryl's cheeks flushed bright red, and he just looked away, his mind racing with thoughts.

Before Darryl's face could get any redder, Clay and Vincent had stopped their 'argument' and looked over at the two boys and then said, ''Okay so me and Vincent have been thinking,'' Clay started, catching Zak's and Darryl's attention, ''What if we all go hang out at my place after school today?''   
Zak almost imminently replied with a 'yes' and he sat up in his chair, clearly excited, but Darryl wasn't so sure of his answer.   
Darryl hummed in thought but then replied, ''Sure, but I won't be able to stay for long.''   
Clay just nodded, and Vincent smiled and leaned his head onto Clay's shoulder.   
Zak rolled his eyes, and Darryl just smiled at how cute the couple was.

''Alright so we're set, my place after school!''


	4. Chapter 4

''Are you sure your mom won't get mad?'' Clay asked. ''I don't want any angry ladies coming to my house asking where her son is.'' He smirked, and Darryl just grumbled.   
''I'm sure it's fine, and my mom wouldn't do that.'' Darryl replied in a slightly annoyed tone. 

The four boys stopped at a large brick house. It had a dark green door and a small, but fairly large, garage.  
''And this is the place I sleep in every now and then.'' Clay said jokingly, putting his arm around Vincent's shoulders and then leaning down on the shorter boy. Zak rolled his eyes and then smiled, turning his head away from the couple. Clay then started to walk over to the garage, and then he opened the garage door. ''Aight, Zak you can borrow my dad's bass if you'd like, and Vinny your guitar is behind the toolbox.''   
''Right, I'll borrow your dad's, you go get it for me.'' Zak said as he sat down on a random box. Clay sighed in reply, annoyed he had to get the instrument, and then opened a door leading into his house.  
Darryl looked around the garage. It looked like any other garage, but there was a huge drum-set and speakers beside it, they were all plugged into a power outlet, but they weren't turned on.  
Darryl looked over at Vincent, who had leaned over a big red toolbox, trying to reach a guitar case.   
''You just keep your guitar here?'' asked Darryl, trying to start a conversation with Vincent.  
The boy didn't move his head to face Darryl, he just kept his body leaned over the object, so his words sounded a bit muffled. ''Uh, yeah. Since I'm here most of the time, I thought I'd just leave it here.'' Vincent replied. Zak made a 'Oooh' noise, and Vincent just grumbled something in french under his breath. Darryl smiled at Vincent's reaction, then he heard someone open the door.   
''Kay got it,'' it was Clay. ''Here, try not to drop it this time.'' he said as he handed Zak the bass.  
Zak pouted and replied, ''That was one time!''   
''Better be the last.'' Clay responded as he switched on the power outlets. 

~~

''I think I should get going now.'' Darryl said as he unplugged his guitar.   
''Already?'' Zak asked, he only received a nod in reply. ''Guess I'll go too then.'' Zak said getting up from sitting on a box. ''See you guys on Monday?'' Zak said as he put the bass he was holding down on the ground, gently. ''Yeah bye,'' Vincent said, not moving.   
'Guess he's gonna stay here.' Darryl thought.   
Darryl put his guitar back in its case, and put his school bag on his shoulder. ''Bye,'' Darryl said while looking back at his friends, then he walked out the garage. He started to walk down the sidewalk, the air was chilly and cool against Darryl's skin. He breathed in the cool air, and then took out his phone, checking the time once more. 

16:07

''WAIT-''  
Darryl snapped his head back, looking at the boy who exclaimed. ''Zak?'' he asked, clearly confused. Zak was slightly behind Darryl, so he jogged up to the older boy.   
''Heyy, so I was wondering,'' Zak started, panting softly. Darryl tilted his head, giving Zak a look that said 'Go on.'  
''Maybe, do you want to go to my house? Like, right now?'' He finally finished. Darryl's cheeks flushed up, ''Right now?'' He repeated.  
''Yeah! Why not? It would be fun,'' He said with a smile, his cheeks becoming rosy.   
''Hmm, I don't know, I'd have to ask my mom first..'' Darryl said. He only received a pleading look from Zak. He thought for a moment, but he couldn't say no to that face. ''Fine, I'll text her now,'' Darryl said with a small sigh. Zak only grinned and straightened his back,   
''Great! We can hang out some more then.''   
''No promises, my mom might not agree.'' Darryl said, not taking his eyes off his phone. A small moment of comfortable silence washed over the two boys as they waited for a reply. A moment later, Darryl's eyes lit up.   
''Wow, she actually agreed for once.'' He smiled.   
''See? Told ya we could hang out,'' Zak smiled as he slowly picked up walking speed. ''So, where is your house exactly?'' Darryl asked.   
''I'll just lead the way,'' Zak replied simply. Darryl shrugged and followed Zak. 

Another silence hit them, but this time, Zak felt no need to start a conversation. They were fine just walking together, keeping each other company. Darryl looked around as they both walked though the town. He's never been in the far side of the small town they lived in, so he tried to remember most details around him, to make sure he won't get lost if he ever has to walk around there again. A cold gush of wind blew past the two boys, sending a shiver down Darryl's spine, causing him to shake a little. He put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead of him.   
''Are we close to your house yet?'' He asked impatiently.   
''Yeah just one more turn, sorry it's so far away.'' Zak said. ''No it's okay, just wanted to get out the cold that's all.'' Darryl replied. He could almost feel his cheeks turning red from the cold. 

Darryl looked up at the sky, for no reason really, the bright blue colors of the day had begun to fade into a warm yellow. The dirty blonde boy smiled to himself, he couldn't describe the emotion he was feeling at the moment. He felt relaxed and happy and mainly cold. The two emotions had appeared a lot more since he hung out with Zak almost on a daily basis.   
''What cha smiling about?'' Zak asked, looking over at Darryl. Right as Zak said that, Darryl formed his lips into a line.  
''Not sure, I just kinda am I guess,'' Darryl smiled, his cheeks still red from the cold. Zak only nodded and smiled.  
''Welp, oh- We're here!''

The two of them walked into the back garden. Zak put his hand in his pocket and took out his house key then he put it in the lock. Darryl looked around, the garden was small, but it has enough room for someone to it down in a lawn chair and relax on a sunny day.   
Zak pulled open the door, and then looked back at Darryl. ''Come in!'' he said with a smile then the both of them stepped inside.  
Zak's house wasn't the cleanest, but it also wasn't the dirtiest. A few plates were sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for someone to wash them. Zak looked back at Darryl, ''Sorry for the mess,'' he started as his cheeks slightly flushed red.  
''No it's alright,'' Darryl answered back and then giving the shorter boy a reassuring smile. Zak nodded back and then told the older boy to follow him upstairs to his room.

Darryl walked up the staircase behind Zak, he noticed some framed photos on the wall as he passed it. He stopped for a moment to take a look at it, then he realized at what he was looking at.   
''Aww Zak, this photo is adorable!'' Darryl said as he slightly turned his head to his side, not taking his eyes off the picture. Zak turned around in confusion, but then his face flushed red in embarrassment. The photo was him, when he was around 8, holding a light blue ukulele.   
''That picture is suuper old,'' he replied, trying to push Darryl away from the photo, ''I don't know why my mom still has it up, I don't even play the ukulele that much anymore.'' He finished with a sigh.   
''Look at your hair, it spiked up everywhere!'' Darryl giggled as he gently put his finger on the thin glass.   
''oKAY MY ROOM IS THIS WAY-'' Zak said as he grabbed Darryl's arm and pulled him away. Darryl blushed at the sudden action, but he didn't pull away. Zak opened the door to his room and then let go of Darryl, his face also red from embarrassment. 

Surprisingly, Zak's room was cleaner than he expected. The walls were painted dark blue, and some fairy lights were taped to the walls, probably there as an replacement for actual LED lights.  
There was a dresser with a TV standing on it, with what looked like it was plugged into some sort of console.  
There was a desk and a computer chair in the corner of the room, with a black bass leaned against it. Zak's bed was right up against the wall, with his closet sitting at the bottom of it. There was also a small speaker set beside the entrance of the door.  
Zak walked into the room and then plopped down on the bed, and then sighed. Darryl awkwardly stood at the door, until Zak spoke up, ''Y'know you can sit down, right?'' He chuckled.  
''Oh, uh yeah.'' Darryl replied as he sat down at the computer desk and spun the chair around to face Zak. ''Your room is, nice.'' Darryl said as he looked around. Zak just hummed in response and leaned his back and head up against the wall. Yet another silence fell between them.   
''Soo.. Wanna play something on the Wii?'' Zak finally asked  
''You have a Wii?''  
''Duh!'' 

~

''Come on-'' Darryl muttered underneath his breath as he tightened the grip on the Wii controller, he was spamming the A button over and over again, hoping that would help his character go faster, but it didn't work.  
''YES!'' Zak exclaimed in joy as he lifted his arms up in the air, letting go of the Wii controller, it dangled on his wrist with the strap being the only thing that's stopping it from falling directly onto Zak's head. Zak laughed mischievously and gently put his head back. On the other hand, Darryl slouched over and sighed irretrievably.   
''HAH, I won 4-1, you're such a noob at Mario Kart!'' Zak laughed. Darryl groaned in response. ''Aw come on, don't be like that,'' Zak said, then put his hand on Darryl's shoulder. Darryl just lifted his head up and looked at Zak with a pout. The younger boy couldn't help but smile at the other boy's reaction, he just looked so cute!  
Zak's face suddenly flushed red, and he snapped his hand back to his side and looked away, giggling nervously. 

''Do you want to play another round?'' Zak asked, as trying to get the blush off his face.   
''NO, I mean- Not really.'' Darryl said, wanting to hide his annoyance but failing miserably.  
Zak chuckled and then stood up from the ground to turn off the Wii. Darryl also stood up, only to then sit down again but this time on Zak's bed. He looked out the window beside Zak's desk, and the sun was slowly setting, the sky getting darker and darker by every passing second. Darryl slowly started to gaze off into nothing, but then he felt someone else sit down beside him. He turned his head to find Zak laying down on his back, his eyes closed, arms under his head. Darryl wanted to look away but he couldn't, his cheeks started to heat up. The setting sun's light hit Zak's face perfectly, making a lighter gradient on his dark skin. His hair was very poofy and it looked so soft, and his lips-

Darryl blushed even harder, and as much as he didn't want to, he snapped his head away from Zak, looking out the window again.   
''Hey Darryl?'' Zak asked softly. Darryl tensed up, but didn't look away from the window.   
''Y-yeah?'' He stuttered.   
Then he felt Zak turn to face Darryl. ''I can trust you, right,'' he said.   
Darryl looked at Zak, his face still slightly red. ''Yes, of course. Why do you ask?'' Darryl replied, slightly confused. Zak looked a bit conflicted in how own mind, like he was debating whether or not to change the subject or continue the conversation he had started.   
''So, uh, I've never told anyone this before.'' Zak said as he sat up, his legs crossed. Darryl then turned his body to face Zak, giving him a face that said 'go on.'   
''I did some reading online and, I think I might have Monophobia.'' He finished while looking away. Darryl gave him a confused look. ''Oh,'' he replied. ''What is the phobia about?'' Darryl asked.  
''Well, it has ties to uh, anxiety, I guess.'' Zak shifted a bit, but still continued, ''It's the fear of being left alone, but like alone for a long time,'' he said.   
Darryl just stared at Zak for a moment, thinking of what he could say, he definitely didn't expect this.   
''Oh Zak,'' Darryl didn't really know what exactly to say, but he had to be supportive. ''What ever happens, I won't leave you alone, if you ever feel like you're very scared and I'm not around, just call me, I always have my phone on hand.'' He said softly, looking into Zak's eyes, meaning every word he said. 

Even though what Darryl said wouldn't mean much to the average person, for Zak, these words meant so much more to him. His cheeks flushed up and he relaxed his shoulders. Tears swelled up in Zak's eyes, but he didn't escape Darryl's gaze. Darryl started a panic when he noticed that Zak was tearing up.   
''Oh my goodness, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I-'' Darryl started to frantically stumble over his words, but Zak cut him off with a hug before he could continue. Darryl blushed at the sudden embrace, he was tense for a moment, but then he relaxed into the hug, putting his chin on top of Zak's fluffy hair, and then put his arms around Zak's shoulders.   
Zak sighed into Darryl's shoulder and then smiled. ''You're such an amazing person, Darryl, honestly.'' Zak said as he pulled away from Darryl. They both still stayed close to each other, basically feeling the others breath on their lips. Zak could see that Darryl was clearly flushed, his face was bright red, but they didn't break eye contact.

Zak's dark, stern gaze was locked onto Darryl's as he stared into his emerald eyes. He then broke the contact, his eyes admiring the features of Darryl's face he hadn't noticed before, such as how his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were lightly dotted with freckled, or how soft his lips looked.   
A quiet "Fuck it," escaped from Zak's mouth as he closed off the gap between them, his eyes fluttering shut. He sat there for a moment, taking everything in. Darryl, on the other hand, was surprised, also getting used everything. Soon, though, his eyes shut as well, absorbed in the intimate contact. Zak kept it short and sweet, quick to pull away with a few soft pants. His eyes met Darryl's again as a soft smile formed on his lips. Darryl stared back with wide, excited eyes as a smile formed on his, too. 

''I think I might like you,'' Zak breathed out.

''I think I might like you too.'' Darryl replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF IM FINALLY DONE!!!

IM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY GET THIS BOOK FINISHED OMG YESSS

thank you so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed this! im sorry for the very slow updates, (cough cough it took me 2 months to finish chapter 11 hh)

anyways- imma start writing the dream6d prequel now, keep an eye out for that!

of and before im done, special thanks to 

JustAnOkayGay for helping me finish writing this chapter and keeping me motivated to finish it! follow them now or die tmrw

anyways, that was ILWYS, hope yall have a good day/night 

~neil <3

(also visit me on wattpad @diet_coke_17  
i have the prequel posted on there!)


End file.
